Last Stand (PvZ)
Last Stand is the sixteenth Mini-game and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode once and completing thirteen other minigames. It consists of a series of 5 flags, located in the Pool, which you must survive in order to win. You can't plant any Sun-producing Plants, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms and it is better to not to choose Planterns, Blovers, Flower Pots or Grave Busters. However, you do get to spend 5000 Sun in the beginning of the Mini-Game. Due to the many strategies lots of people have made, Last Stand is one of the most popular mini-games in the game. Overview In the start, you get 5000 sun, and can choose anything you have (except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms or Sea-shrooms, or the Imitater version of any of them). It may not be wise to use Planterns, Blovers, Grave Busters or Flower Pots, as they serve absolutely no purpose here. After you defeat the last zombie for the flag, that last zombie will drop 250 sun. This is the only time you get sun after starting the first onslaught. Last Stand is frequently used for Gold Farming, with as many Marigolds as possible, Gold Magnets collecting coins automatically for the player and Gloom-shrooms for attacking. This will get him/her about 5-9k of coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money Guide. Zombies Zombies which appear in this mini-game include: thumb|right|300px|farming in last stand * Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Ducky Tube Zombie * Dolphin Rider Zombie * Football Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Screen Door Zombie * Pole Vaulting Zombie * Zombie Yeti* * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Ladder Zombie * Only if you have encountered him Gallery LSBUILD2.png|A build utilizing magnets as protection. Last_Stand_Cobs.png|Last Stand Cob Cannons Coool!.JPG|A Build for those who need money. Screen shot 2011-05-17 at 1.38.35 PM.png|completed last stand. Wall tall.jpg|Example strategy. Last_Stand_Strategy.png|Who wants to challenge the gloom walk!? HYPNO_BUILD.png|Hypno Build!(This Will Not Win.) Super_Gold_Farming.jpg|A Gold Farming Strategy That will not win. ABCD.png|A build utilizing wall-nuts and pumpkins for protection. LS_NORMAL.png|A normal build in last stand. IMG 1000000172.png|Spiking Them Slowly wins Last Stand game, earns Sol Invictus Achievement with 2000 suns!|link=http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Sol_Invictus#Strategy IMG_1200.jpg|An example of a fool-proof set-up. These plants are defending the backyard against the last wave of zombies in Last Stand. starlic.jpg|Starlic Sol Invictus Build Last Stand 2.png|The IOS Icon Zombie Yeti Last Stand.jpg|Ooh! A Yeti! My_strategy.PNG|My own strategy, utilized with tall-nuts and potato mines Another strategy.PNG|Another strategy (NOTE: this is a modified PvZ) More strategy.PNG|Again, another strategy Trivia *The Mini-game may be named after many games or the actual term "last stand", which refers to when a small force holds its position when attacked by a much larger force, and while it knows that it will be defeated, the smaller force hopes to delay or severely damage the larger force. *If you plant plants with instant usage on your lawn before the onslaught, they will be used instantly, even if there are no zombies. *Sun-producing plants are prohibited likely due to the fact that the whole purpose of the Mini-game is for the player to build and enhance the fortress in between onslaughts and for the player to use their sun wisely. *Puff-shrooms and Sea-shrooms are prohibited likely due to the fact that they are free so their main purpose would be to stall the zombies which would give the player an unfair advantage should the player fill their lawn with those in between onslaughts. **However, this is strange as since the level is set in the day the player would have to use a Coffee Bean to wake up the mushrooms in the first place. ***But, without awakening them, they still have the purpose of holding the zombies back by six bites each without using any sun, so they can use (slightly) weaker builds to success. *This is the Mini-game with the most number of flags (excluding ones with unlimited flags), with 5 in total. *This is the only Mini-game where the words "Final Wave" doesn't appear on the last huge wave. *Plants don't have to recharge before you start an onslaught. *LastStandTests is a YouTube channel which uses tests on different plants for Last Stand. *Last Stand will not reward a player with any pool-related achievements. *Ladder Zombies, Jack-in-the-Box Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies only appear in each huge wave. *This is the first game where you're restricted to select some plants. The second is Versus Mode. *Beating this Mini-game on the iPhone with 2000 sun left will earn you the achievement Sol Invictus. *This is one of the hardest, but most interesting and challenging Mini-game because of the high number of strategies. *In the latest iPhone update, the picture for this Mini-game has changed to a second degrade wall-nut; the previous picture is now used for Column Like You See 'Em. *The Sunflowe, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom, Sea-shroom and Twin Sunflower are the Plants that are not allowed in this level. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:iPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games